I choose to be yours
by kim joungwook
Summary: "setidaknya, buat aku tak menyesal telah memilihmu." OnKey in triangle love!


Tittle : I choose to be yours

Author : Kim Joungwook

Pairing : OnKey, slight! JongKey

Length : OneShoot

Genre : Romance,

Summary : "setidaknya, buat aku tak menyesal telah memilihmu." OnKey in triangle love!

.

.

.

Key memandang sendu ke arah jendela café di sampingnya. Sikunya ia letakkan di atas meja, sebagai tumpuan wajahnya yang terlihat mendung. Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca saat ini yang cerah tanpa awan, menyamankan pejalan kaki dan pengguna di jalan.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak suka menunggu, dan kini ia sudah duduk ditempat yang sama selama 2 jam. Hanya menunggu seorang namja yang sampai sekarang belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

"hah~" sekali lagi helaan nafas meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, sekali lagi mendial nomor orang yang membuatnya menunggu.

_Tuuuttt…._

Nada tunggu pertama terdengar. Harapan Key masih tinggi.

_Tuuuuttt_

Nada tunggu kedua terdengar, sekali lagi Key menghela nafasnya.

_Tuuuttt…._

Nada tunggu ketiga terdengar. Key masih memandang malas ke arah luar.

_Tuuuttt…._

Nada tunggu keempat terdengar, Key tak lagi berharap.

_Tuu._

_"yoboseyo?" _

Key tersentak kaget saat panggilannya diangkat. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Onew-ah! Eodiga?" tanya Key. Dapat ia dengar lawan bicaranya menghela nafas.

_"mianhae, Key-ah. Aku ada rapat mendadak dengan pemilik saham. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu." _senyum di wajah Key langsung luntur mendengar penjelasan Onew. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"ne. gwenchana. Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Key. Sedikit banyak ia mengkhawatirkan namja itu.

_"sudah. Tadi bersama beberapa karyawan." _

Key tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Onew.

_"baiklah, Key. Aku tutup teleponnya. Annyeong!"_

Key -lagi-lagi- menghela nafasnya. Merutuki nasibnya yang selalu tidak baik. menunggu selama 2 jam di café dekat kantor sang kekasih, telat makan siang hanya untuk menunggu kehadiran orang yang katanya akan makan bersama. Dan kini justru sudah ditinggal makan siang sendiri. Sekali lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"pabo!" desis Key lirih. Ia mendorong kursinya kasar dan segera berdiri. Ia membalik badannya cepat, berusaha meninggalkan café ini sekilat mungkin.

_Brraaakkk…._

"ah!" suara rintihan Key terdengar. Tadi setelah ia berbalik, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh.

"mianhae." orang yang menabrak -ditabrak- Key mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha membantu Key berdiri. Key menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Ia berdiri, membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor akibat kejadian barusan.

"Key?" seseorang memanggil namanya. Key mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang bingung pada namja yang tadi menabrak-nya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, bingung kenapa namja itu bisa tahu namanya. Bahkan ia tak ingat wajah itu.

"Na Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun!" ucap namja yang mengaku bernama Jonghyun itu. Key mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat namja itu. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"ah, Jonghyun? Teman sekelasku dulu saat SMA?" tanya Key memastikan. Jonghyun langsung mengangguk cepat.

"ne, ne, ne. kau ,mengingatku? Wah~ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" ucap Jonghyun senang. Ia langsung memeluk Key. Dan Key hanya tertawa, membalas pelukan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya itu.

….

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jonghyun. Setelah acara pertemuan yang tidak elit tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang di café tersebut.

Key tersenyum.

"aku baik. sangat baik malah. Aku sedang menyelesaikan semester akhirku di Seoul university. Dan kukira kau tahu aku mengambil jurusan apa." jawab Key. Kali ini Jonghyun tertawa.

"pasti tak akan jauh dari urusan Fashion?! Kalau aku sudah lulus, sekarang sedang menjadi karyawan di salah satu perusahan arsitektur.." jawab Jonghyun.

Dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Menanyakan keadaan masing-masing, sedikit mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Key akhirnya makan siang, atas bujukan dan permintaan Jonghyun yang mentraktirnya. Ia tak pernah berharap bertemu lagi dengan teman SMA nya. Ia cukup tahu bahwa SMA nya dulu sudah berbeda kota dengan ia sekarang tinggal. Ia tidak sekolah di Seoul dulu. jadi tak heran jika ia jarang bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman SMAnya.

"kau sudah punya kekasih?" pertanyaan Jonghyun membuat Key menghapus senyum diwajahnya. Jonghyun tak kenal Onew. Tentu saja, mereka berbeda sekolah.

"aku…." Key menggantung kalimatnya, memandang Jonghyun yang menatap penuh harap padanya.

"kau?" Jonghyun sudah tak sabar.

Key menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"aku…" sekali lagi Key menggantung kalimatnya. Jonghyun masih menunggu jawabannya.

"aku belum memiliki kekasih." dan Key langsung merutuki kebodohannya. Jonghyun tertawa.

"jeongmal? Kau belum memilik kekasih? Seorang Key belum memiliki kekasih?" tanya Jonghyun berlebihan. Key mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"ya!" Key membentak Jonghyun. Menghentikan aksi Jonghyun yang masih tertawa sembari menatap tak percaya pada Key.

"mwo?" tanya Jonghyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"aku berbohong. Tentu saja aku berbohong! Bagaimana mungkin aku tak memiliki kekasih! Bahkan aku sudah bertunangan, Pabo!" Key mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Jonghyun mengangkat alisnya.

"jadi mana yang benar? Kau memiliki kekasih atau tidak?" Key menghela nafasnya. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan berapa keberuntungan yang hilang akibat helaan nafas yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"aku sudah memilik kekasih Jonghyun~. Bahkan aku dan dia sudah bertunangan." jawab Key.

"Jinjja? Nugunde?" tanya Jonghyun lagi. key memicingkan matanya, memandang Jonghyun penuh selidik.

"mengapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Key. Jonghyun tertawa kecil.

"hanya memastikan. Siapa tahu kau bohong." jawab Jonghyun asal. Key tersenyum, balik mengejek.

"aku tak berbohong. Namanya Lee Jinki. Aku biasa memanggilnya Onew." jawab Key. Jonghyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"aku tak mengenalnya." ucapnya singkat.

"tentu saja kau tak mengenalnya. Aku dan dia dijodohkan oleh appa yang sahabat dekat appa Onew. Kami berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan 2 bulan yang lalu kami bertunangan. Ia tidak bersekolah di SMA yang sema dengan kita. Lagipula ia juga tidak kuliah di negara ini. Ia lulusan Amerika" jelas Key. Kali ini Jonghyun menghela nafasnya.

"jinjja? Hah~ " Jonghyun terlihat kecewa. Key memandang heran pada Jonghyun.

"wae?"

"aku patah hati~"

"eh?" Key semakin bingung dengan ucapan Jonghyun.

"kau semakin cantik." dan Key menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak menanggapi ucapan Jonghyun yang melenceng dari topik, meskipun pipinya sedikit merona dengan pujian yang sebenarnya tidak ia suka. Ia namja, dan ia dikatakan cantik? No! dia tidak suka itu.

"dan aku semakin mencintaimu!" tambah Jonghyun. Key membelalakkan matanya, memandang tak percaya pada Jonghyun dengan wajah yang sudah merona sempurna.

"maksudmu?" tanya Key, berusaha memastikan apa yang diucapkan temannya itu. Jonghyun tertawa.

"aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. sejak kita menjadi teman sekelas. Bukankah sebelum kita lulus aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku? Dan tanpa menjawab apapun kau langsung pergi. Setelah itu kau tak ada kabar apapun. Yang kutahu kau dan keluargamu pindah ke Seoul. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan rasa itu untukmu." jelas Jonghyun. Key semakin merona mendengar penjelasan Jonghyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah sempurna.

"sudahlah! Kita temankan?" tanya Jonghyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Key mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia membalas uluran tangan itu.

"ne. uri chingu!"

…..

"kau darimana saja?" tanya Onew begitu Key memasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya rumahnya dan Onew. Atau mungkin rumah Onew dimana ia menumpang untuk tinggal?

Entahlah, bagaimana ia seharusnya menyebut bangunan itu. Setahun yang lalu Appa dan ummanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, mengurus halmoni yang tinggal sendiri. Meski seringkali mereka ke Seoul untuk mengurus perusahaan, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak menetap di kota ini. Umma dan appanya tidak meperbolehkan Key tinggal sendiri, dan Key sudah mencak-mencak menolak ide untuk tinggal dengan Keluarga Onew di Seoul. Ia sudah besar! Sudah cukup umur untuk hidup sendiri. Tapi dengan segala bujukan dan penjelasan dari Umma dan appanya, ia menerima untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee. Dengan segala keterpaksaan, karena ia tak mengenal sama sekali pada keluarga ini. Meskipun kedua orangtuanya sahabat Mr. dan Mrs. Lee, tetap saja ia tidak akrab pada keluarga ini.

"eoh, anou. Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman SMA dan berbincang sebentar sebelum pulang." jawab key. Tadi ia tak sadar mnghabiskan sangat banyak waktu hanya untuk berbincang dengan Jonghyun. Dan saat ia sadar, jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30. ia segera pamit pada Jonghyun dan pulang dengan mobilnya.

"eum. Geurae. Umma dan appa sedang pergi, ada beberapa keperluan katanya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu kemana. Bisakah kau memasak untuk makan malam?" tanya Onew. Key tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aku akan melakukannya. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mandi dulu. jika kau mencariku, aku di kamar." dan setelah itu, Key meninggalkan Onew di ruang TV untuk mandi di kamarnya. Mereka tidak tidur sekamar. Meski kedua orang tua mereka tidak keberatan, tetapi Key dan Onew sama sama menolak dengan keras.

…..

"kau pulang cepat hari ini?" Tanya Key saat mereka sedang makan malam berdua. Onew mengangguk.

"sebenarnya, setelah meeting tadi, aku langsung pulang. Kukira kau dirumah." Jawab Onew. Key memandang bersalah pada Onew.

"mianhae. Aku tak tahu jika kau akan pulang cepat." Jawab Key. Onew tersenyum. Selalu, senyum itu selalu hadir kapanpun Key berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan ia selalu suka saat Onew tersenyum, eye smile berbentuk bulan sabit yang indah akan terbentuk dimatanya.

"gwenchana. Lagipula juga salahku tidak memberitahumu." Onew tetap tersenyum. Key balas tersenyum.

"bagaimana dengan skripsimu?" Tanya Onew. Key menghela nafasnya.

"baik, tetapi masih perlu dikoreksi lagi. aku capek harus bolak-balik ke kampus hanya untuk bertemu dosen pendamping." Keluh Key. Onew tertawa dan mengacak rambut Key.

"aku dulu juga seperti itu. Sudahlah, nikmati saja suka duka menjadi seorang mahasiswa." Key mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"berhenti mengacak rambutku, Onew~" rengek Key. Onew berhenti mengacak rambut Key dan berganti mengelus pipi Key. Menciptakan semburat merah di sana.

"mianhae, aku sering membatalkan janji kita." Ucap Onew lembut. Key tersenyum, menyentuh tangan Onew yang masih setia di pipinya.

"gwenchana. Aku mengerti kesibukanmu sebagai direktur utama. Tapi aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku." ucap Key pelan.

Tiba-tiba Onew tersenyum lebar, membuat Key mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"bagaimana kalau kau membawakan makan siang ke kantorku? Bukankah kau juga tidak ada acara siang?" tawa Onew. Key tertawa kecil.

"ne~ aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Key pasti. Merekapun melepas tautan tangan itu dan kembali menikmati makan malam masing-masing.

…..

"Jonghyun?" Key menatap tak percaya pada namja di depannya itu. Jonghyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil berbalik, ia tersenyum lebar mendapati Key berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia langsung memeluk Key, kebiasaannya ketika bertemu namja bermata tajam itu.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. dan mereka selalu berhubungan. Entah melalui sms, telepon, bahkan bertemu secara langsung. Tak ada sehari yang terlewat tanpa telepon dari seorang Jonghyun.

Dan kini, mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di supermarket. Key membeli beberapa sayuran dan beberapa barang untuk rumahnya. Dan Jonghyun? Entahlah, Key tak tahu apa yang dia beli.

"kita bertemu lagi~ kurasa kita berjodoh~" dan Key terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"yayayaya, terserahlah kau mau bilang apa." jawab Key. Ia berjalan lagi, mencari kebutuhan lain untuk rumahnya.

"belanja?" tanya Jonghyun. Key mendelik kesal.

"sudah tahu tanya! Untuk apa lagi aku kemari kalau bukan untuk belanja?!" jawab Key ketus. Jonghyun tertawa mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun mengambil trolley milik Key dan mendorongnya santai. Key membelalakkan matanya memandang Jonghyun yang membawa belanjaannya.

"yayayay! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu milikku!" ucap Key. Jonghyun tertawa -lagi- dan mengecup pipi Key kilat.

"aku akan membawanya, chagy~ Lebih baik kau belanja dengan tenang sekarang~" ucap Jonghyun. Key mendelik kesal, meski tak urung melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun. Ia terbiasa dengan skinship yang dilakukan Jonghyun kepadanya. Namja itu memang gila akan skinship. Ia tak segan untuk memeluk ataupun mencium pipinya. Ingat! Hanya pipi! Jonghyun belum pernah dan Key yakin ia tidak akan pernah mencium bibir orang yang bukan kekasihnya.

…

"aku mencintaimu!" lagi. Jonghyun mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi. setiap mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah hanya jalan-jalan, makan siang bersama, Jonghyun selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Key menghela nafasnya. Selalu seperti ini. Dan setelah pengakuan cinta itu, Jonghyun ataupun Key akan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain.

Dan sekarang terulang lagi. mereka sedang duduk dibangku yang disediakan supermarket ini untuk istirahat. Menikmati minuman yang tadi dibeli oleh Jonghyun untuk mereka.

"Ki-"

"Kali ini aku serius." dan sebelum Key sempat berbicara, Jonghyun lebih dulu memotongnya. Namja itu memandang serius ke manik mata Key, membuat Key menelan ludahnya. Gugup. Bukankah ini sama dengan ia ditembak oleh orang lain? Ia bukan lagi remaja labil yang menyatakan rasa cintanya lalu berpacaran dan putus seperti tak terjadi apapun. Ia tahu dan sadar bahwa mereka berdua -ia dan Jonghyun- sudah dewasa. Dan segala hal yang berbau pacaran dan saling mencintai akan menjurus ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius bukan? Dan sekarang Jonghyun menambah kata 'serius' di kalimatnya. Ia sungguh kaget. Ia tak menyangka Jonghyun benar-benar serius dengan segala pernyataan cintanya. Ia bingung! Sungguh!

Terlebih lagi ia ditembak oleh seorang namja. Dulu, saat awal ia menerima perjodohan orang tuanya, ia kaget, karena ternyata ia dijodohkan dengan seorang namja. Ia tak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama. Dan ia juga tak pernah tahu orientasi seksualnya. Ia tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Ia kira ia normal, straight. Tapi menjalin hubungan dengan Onew, mau tak mau memunculkan rasa cinta dihatinya. Dan ia tahu, ia bukan straight.

"key~" panggilan dari Jonghyun memaksa Key mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Jonghyun yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"aku mencintaimu. Dengan segenap hatiku, aku memiliki rasa itu. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun akan itu. Aku sudah menyimpan rasa ini sejak dulu. dan tak berkurang sedikitpun, justru bertambah. Aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu. Melewati apapun yang terjadi bersama. Tak peduli apapun kata orang, dengan yakin aku dapat mengatakannya. Saranghae." ucap Jonghyun lembut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Key erat, menyampaikan kesungguhannya. Key menggerakkan matanya gelisah.

"tapi, aku dan Onew. Aku memiliki Onew." jawab Key lirih. Ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat saat ini. Ia tahu, Jonghyun tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya. Dengan segala kelakuan dan perhatiannya selama ini, ia tahu bahwa Jonghyun benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi, bukankah ia memiliki Onew disisinya? Tapi kenapa saat ini hatinya justru berdebar tak karuan?

"bukankah ia tidak mencintaimu?"

_Degg…_

Key membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat Jonghyun. Ia ragu. Selama ini memang hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tak ada pertengkaran berarti. Dan memang, mereka tak pernah melakukan skinship berlebihan. Ciuman? Hanya ketika Key mengecup pipi Onew sebagai ucapan selamat malam, ataupun selamat datang dan selamat jalan. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Dan kata-kata cinta? Mereka tak pernah mengumbar kata-kata itu.

"key"

"!" matanya membelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba Jonghyun menciumnya. Tepat di bibir!

Ia hanya diam, membeku. Matanya tak menutup, dan tubuhnya tidak merespon apapun. Ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian ini.

"Key!" sebuah panggilan -bentakan- membuat Jonghyun melepas ciumannya. dan Key mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Onew tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sedikit tidak percaya namja itu ada di tempat seperti ini.

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Onew langsung berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Key yang memandang Onew sendu.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Jika kau menerimaku, bawa pakaianmu dan temui aku di bandara. Aku akan mengajakmu ikut serta. Jika kau menolakku, kau tak perlu datang ke bandara. Aku akan take off jam 8 pagi, jadi jangan terlambat!" ucap Jonghyun. Key terdiam, menutup matanya saat Jonghyun menyentuh lembut kepalanya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan itu.

"semua akan baik-baik saja. Ikuti kata hatimu. Hatimu akan menuntun ke arah yang benar." tambah Jonghyun. Key membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"kajja, kita pulang!"

…..

"aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikaranmu!" Onew membentak Key. Key hanya diam. Ia tahu ia salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mencium namja lain selain kekasihnya, apalagi di tempat umum.

Tadi, setelah Jonghyun mengantar Key pulang ke rumah, Onew sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Memandang penuh selidik ke arahnya.

"seharusnya kau memikirkan status yang melekat padamu saat ini sebelum bertindak! Kau tunanganku! Kau tunanganku Key~ dan kau justru mencium namja lain? Dihadapanku?" teriak Onew lagi. key hanya diam. Ia belum pernah melihat Onew semarah ini padanya.

"a-aku tak tahu kalau kau ada disana." ucap Key pelan. Onew mengerut pelipisnya.

"jadi jika aku tidak ada disana, kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan namja itu? Begitu?" balas Onew. Key menggeleng.

"bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Key.

"bagaimana jika ada kenalanku yang melihat adegan itu? Mereka semua tahu kau tunanganku! Kau mau menghancurkan nama baik kita?" bentak Onew lagi. key hanya diam, semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Onew menghela nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang menggila. Ia harus berpikir dingin saat ini.

Ia kembali duduk, bersimpuh di depan Key yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya di sofa.

"tatap aku." ucap Onew pelan, tapi penuh penekanan. Key mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Onew dengan tatapan bersalah.

"besok, appa umma mu dan appa ummaku akan kemari. Mereka akan membahas tentang rencana pernikahan kita. Jika kau tak menyetujui perjodohan ini, kau bisa bilang pada mereka besok, atau kau tak hadirpun aku yakin mereka akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Umma dan appa sudah bilang bukan? Kalau salah seorang dari kita tidak hadir tanpa alasan yang jelas, berarti perjodohan dibatalkan. Aku tak ingin menjalani suatu hubungan dengan keterpaksaan. Pernikahan itu sekali seumur hidup, dan aku tak ingin pernikahanku nanti sia-sia." jelas Onew. Key diam, matanya mulai panas. Onew tersenyum.

"jja! Tidurlah!" dan setelah mengecup dahi Key, namja itu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Key kembali menunduk, merutuki kebodohannya. Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan Jonghyun yang menciumnya. Ia tak tahu pasti seberapa besar cinta Jonghyun untuknya, tapi yang ia tahu, pasti sangat besar. Dan ia tahu, ciuman adalah salah satu cara mengungkapkan rasa cinta.

Dan untuk Onew. Entahlah, dari semua bentakan dari Onew, namja itu tidak menyebut tentang perasaan. Hanya status dan nama baik. ia mencintai Onew, tentu saja. Tapi Jonghyun? Ia juga tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia nyaman ketika berada di dekat Jonghyun, perasaan aman melingkupinya. Dan sekarang, siapa yang harus ia pilih?

_Tess…_

Satu tetes airmata meluncur sempurna dari mata Key. Dan setetes itu, diikuti puluhan tetes lainnya, menciptakan sungai kecil di kedua pipinya. Key menutup wajahnya yang sembab dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang dapat didengar oleh Onew.

"nan otte?"

….

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Onew begitu Key keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju rapi. Key tersenyum.

"aku punya urusan yang harus selesaikan." jawab Key. Onew mengangguk.

"kau tak sarapan dulu?" tanya Onew. Key menggeleng.

"ani. Aku sudah hampir terlambat." jawab Key cepat.

"chakkaman!" Key yang hampir membuka pintu depan terdiam, membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Onew yagn berjalan ke arahnya.

"kau terlihat berantakan." ucap Onew sembari membenahi letak syal Key. Tangan hangatnya merapikan rambut Key yang terlihat belum disisir secara baik.

"tak perlu terburu-buru. Kau tahu, satu jam lagi uri umma appa akan datang." ucap Onew lembut. Tangannya masih membelai lembut pipi Key. Key hanya diam, menikmati keadaan seperti ini.

"aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku juga tak berani untuk sekedar berharap." tambah Onew.

"tapi aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku semalam. Tak seharusnya aku membentakmu. Dan aku sungguh menyesal membuatmu menangis." ucap Onew. Key terkejut mendengar ucapan Onew yang mengetahui bahwa semalam ia menangis. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"gwenchana. Kau berhak marah. Kau tunanganku bukan?" Onew hanya mengangguk. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Key.

"sejujurnya aku cemburu saat melihatmu berciuman dengan namja itu." gumam Onew lirih. Key memandang sendu pada Onew, merasa bersalah pada tunangannya.

"mianhae~" sesal Key. Onew tersenyum.

"sudahlah, lupakan saja! Pergilah, Kau bilang hampir terlambat?" tanya Onew. Key tersenyum, dan sebelum melangkah pergi, ia mengecup cepat pipi Onew.

"gomawo, Onew-ah!"

_Blamm_

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Onew yang masih berdiri di sana, memandang nanar ke arah pintu. Ia tak suka mengekang, mengikat seseorang yang tak ingin diikat. Dan ternyata, melepas seseorang yang 'seharusnya' ia ikat itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"hah~ lebih baik aku bersiap sebelum Umma dan appa datang."

…

Seorang namja berdiri gelisah di ruang tunggu. Ia memakai jaket dan kaca hitamnya. Tangan kanan membawa passport dan tiket, sedangkan tangan kirinya selalu ia angkat, mengecek waktu setiap saat. Ia berharap -sangat- pada seorang namja yang ia cintai akan datang saat ini. Menyambut baik cintanya yang terpendam sejak dulu. sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Bahkan ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan namja itu, pandangan pertama yang langsung menanamkan benih cinta dihatinya.

_"kau tahu dimana perpustakaan?" tanya Key saat bertemu dengan seorang namja yang tengah membaca buku di koridor. Namja berkaca mata itu mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari buku yang tengah ia baca._

_"perpustakaan?" ulang namja itu. Key langsung mengangguk cepat. Namja itu tersenyum. _

_"kau tinggal naik ke lantai dua, dari tangga utama belok kanan. Gedung sebelah selatan, akan ada tulisan 'library' di depan pintunya." jawab namja berkaca mata itu. Key menghela nafasnya._

_"sepertinya jauh." gumam Key. Namja itu tersenyum._

_"kau mau mencari apa?" tanya namja itu. _

_"ensiklopedia biologi. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas untuk pelajaran nanti." jawab Key jujur. Jonghyun menyerahkan buku yangsedang ia pegang._

_"pakailah ini. Meski tidak selengkap ensiklopedia biologi, kurasa ini akan membantu" ucap namja itu. Key langsung berbinar menerima buku itu._

_"gomawo, gomawoyo-" Key menghentikan kalimatnya, melirik name tag namja itu. Dan senyum semakin lebar di wajahnya._

_"gomawoyo, Jonghyun-ah!"_

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil mengingat potongan kenangan masa lalu itu. Mereka tidak sekelas saat kelas 1, tetapi mereka sekelas saat kelas 2 dan 3. ia tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya, merasa sia-sia jika ia mengatakannya dan ditolak oleh Key. Tetapi pikiran itu hilang saat mengingat mereka akan berpisah saat kelas 3 besok. Dan sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah, ia menyatakan perasaannya. Mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai namja itu, memendam rasa itu selama 3 tahun. Dan ia langsung pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Key. Terlalu pengecut untuk mendapat suatu penolakan. Tapi sekarang? Ia bukan lagi namja labil yang takut akan sebuah penolakan. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia akan menerimanya.

"Jonghyun-ah!" sebuah teriakan membuyarkan lamunan Jonghyun. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui Key berlari ke arahnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud memeluk Key.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Jonghyun begitu Key mendarat di tubuhnya (?). Key terkikik kecil.

"aku ingin membuatmu menunggu." jawab Key. Jonghyun melepas pelukannya dan memandang Key.

"Kau kemari Key! Kau datang! Astaga~ aku tak menyangka kau akan datang kemari!" ucap Jonghyun. Key tersenyum.

"bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jonghyun sembari memegang kedua bahu Key, menatap langsung ke dalam manik mata itu.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

….

Onew sudah siap dengan pakaian formalnya. Sepasang jas yang sangat rapi melekat di tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di depan kulkas, bersandar pada benda persegi itu. Tangannya memegang sekaleng softdrink yang sudah ia minum setengahnya.

Ia takut. Ia ragu. Ia cemas. Apapun perasaan galau yang ada dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sudah lewat satu jam dari jam seharusnya Key datang untuk ikut membahas pernikahan mereka. Memang benar ia takut untuk berharap Key datang dan menerima pernikahan ini, tapi harapan itu tetap ada. Meski sangat tipis kadar keyakinannya.

"onew-ah. Duduklah tenang di sini. Sebentar lagi Key pasti datang. Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?" tanya Umma nya. Onew tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"tidak. Kami tidak sedang bertengkar. Tapi entahlah, bahkan aku tidak yakin Key akan datang." gumam Onew lirih. Umma Lee menghampiri anaknya itu, membelai lembut pundaknya.

"percaya pada umma. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, itulah yang terbaik buat mu." ucap Umma Lee. Onew mengangguk lemas.

"kemarilah, ceritakan pada kami sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian." pinta Umma Kim. Onew dan Umma Lee berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

"sebenarnya-"

_Brakk…._

"aku datang!" suara Key menginterupsi kalimat Onew, membuat semua yang ada di sana berjalan cepat ke arah pintu depan. Terlihat Key dengan tergesa melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk, menubruk tubuh Onew dan memeluknya erat.

"?" Onew hanya diam, membalas pelukan tiba-tiba Key meski banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ucapkan. Para bumonim hanya tersenyum, memaklumi perilaku kedua anak mereka itu.

"lebih baik kita duduk dulu dan membicarakan rencananya pelan-pelan." ucap Appa Lee. Onew tersenyum dan melepas pelukan Key.

"waeyo?" tanya Onew saat kedua bumonim itu sudah duduk kembali di ruang makan. Key tersenyum.

"ani. Eobseoyo." jawab Key dengan senyumannya. Onew balas tersenyum.

"ayo kita masuk. Dan kuharap, kau kemari tidak untuk membatalkan pernikahannya." ucap Onew. Key tertawa.

"ani, ani. Aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Aku sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali, dan jawabannya tetap sama. Aku akan menjalani perjodohan ini." jawab Key mantap. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Onew langsung memeluk tubuh Key. Membisikkan kata terima kasih berulang kali.

…

Jonghyun tersenyum, kedua telinganya tertutup oleh headphone yang sejak tadi melekat di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi lagu slow yang tengah ia putar dari i-phone di saku. Ia masih tersenyum, meski airmata perlahan turun menyusuri wajahnya. Ia menangis, meski ia sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia kuat, tapi ia tetap menangis. Ia sering mengejek temannya yang menangis karena patah hati, 'namja harus kuat!'. Kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan. Dan kini? Ia malah menangis, menangisi kisah cintanya yang kandas.

_"aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Key dengan senyuman. Jonghyun terperangah, reflek ia kembali memeluk Key dengan sangat erat. Key tertawa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan Jonghyun._

_"aku belum selesai bicara, Jong~" ucap Key. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jonghyun, menatap tepat ke dalam matanya._

_"aku memang mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa berbohong tentang fakta itu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisimu. Aku juga tahu, yakin 100% bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Sangat. Sangat mencintaiku. Cintamu sangat besar, aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan cinta yang sama besar kepadamu." senyuman di wajah Jonghyun memudar mendengar penjelasan Key. Key tersenyum getir memandang wajah Jonghyun yang kehilangan senyumnya._

_"mianhae, jeongmal. Tapi aku juga mencintai Onew. Meski aku tak tahu seberapa besar cintanya kepadaku. Aku tetap mencintainya. Ia yang sudah hadir terlebih dahulu di hatiku. Seandainya aku bukan milik Onew, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu. Tapi sekali lagi maaf, aku sudah memiliki Onew." tambah Key. _

_"jadi aku yang terlambat?" tanya Jonghyun lirih. Key menatap sendu pada Jonghyun._

_"mianhae,…." Key hanya bisa bergumam lirih. Jonghyun melepas kedua tangan Key dari pipinya. _

_"gwenchana, aku harus bisa menerima ini semua." ucap Jonghyun. Sebisa mungkin ia tersenyum. Key memandang Jonghyun dan ikut tersenyum._

_"ngomong-ngomong. Kau di Jepang berapa lama?" tanya Key. Jonghyun tertawa kecil._

_"mungkin setelah penolakan ini, aku akan menetap di sana." jawab Jonghyun. Key mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"kau payah! Hanya karena aku tolak kau melarikan diri!" ucap Key. Jonghyun tertawa lagi._

_"aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku. Aku tak ingin tiba-tiba menculikmu dan memonopolimu sendiri. Cintaku bisa semakin bertambah jika melihatmu setiap hari." jelas Onew. Key tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jonghyun._

_"pergilah! Pesawatmu sebentar lagi take off." ucap Key. Dan setelah mereka berpelukan singkat, Jonghyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Key tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang lagi._

"semoga kau bahagia, Key. Saranghae~"

…

Malam ini langit cerah tanpa awan, menampilkan taburan bintang dan bulan yang menggantung indah. Angin juga bertiup sepoi, sedikit dingin, tapi tak menyurutkan niat dua namja itu untuk menikmati suasana malam yang damai.

Key menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman di pangkuan sang tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat menjadi nampyeon-nya. Onew tersenyum, membelai lembut rambut Key. Dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu kanan namja cantik itu.

"gomawo. Terima kasih karena memilihku." ucap Onew, menghancurkan kesunyian sedari tadi. Key tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukan lengan Onew di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh, memandang wajah Onew yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"sedari awal aku tak berniat untuk selingkuh darimu." jawab Key masih dengan senyumannya.

"kukira kau tak mencintaiku." ucap Onew lirih. Key mengerutkan keningnya.

"hey, hey! Bukankah seharusnya itu line ku? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu.!" ucap Key tak terima.

"kau tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, menciumku, bahkan bermesraan denganku. Bagaimana mungkin aku berpikiran bahwa kau mencintaiku?!" jelas Key. Onew tersenyum, ia mengecup pipi kanan Key, menimbulkan semburat merah di sana.

"saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." bisik Onew. Key tersenyum, meski matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat yang ia tunggu terucap dari bibir Onew.

"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayar apa-apa yang dulu aku lewatkan bersamamu. Mianhae~" ucap Onew. Key tersenyum memandang Onew.

"setidaknya, buat aku tak menyesal telah memilihmu."

Onew mengangguk. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Menempelkan kedua bibir yang belum pernah saling menyentuh itu. Saling melumat, mendominasi diantara keduanya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam, seiring dengan lidah Onew yang menyusup masuk kedalam mulut Key. Ciuman itu meninggalkan bekas air liur yang mengalir keluar dari bibir sang namja cantik.

"hah~" Key memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar saat ciuman itu terlepas. Berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"saranghae~" bisik Onew lembut. Key tersenyum, ia membelai pipi Onew dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"nado. Nado saranghae." dan mereka kembali berciuman. Menyalurkan betapa besar cinta keduanya.

::;:: END ::;::

Hwa~ endingnya nggak ngena, ya? Mianhae (bow)

Ide yang datang selintas setelah mendengar lagunya Fathin yang Aku memilih setia. Entah kenapa keingetan ama couple ini. Gara-gara naik mobil dari rumah nenek balik ke rumah selalu diputerin lagu itu terus, memaksa otak ini bekerja membentuk ide yang tertuang seperti diatas.

Untuk FF Wrong Love, entahlah. Idenya terbang ditengah-tengah cerita chapter 2. Tapi semoga aja bisa aku publish sebelum tanggal 19. Kehidupan SMA sungguh sibuk

Sekali lagi mianhae atas kegaje-an ending FF ini, dan semoga bisa sebagai selingan (?) atas FF Wrong Love.

Tetap berharap review dengan keyakinan rendah? New author~

Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan… ^_~

Gomapta atas waktunya untuk membaca~~~~~


End file.
